The present invention relates generally to radar arches for boats and more particularly to a radar arch which supports and encloses convertible canvas-type tops in their stored configuration.
Presently, many boats include convertible tops and bimini tops which are fabricated of inverted U-shaped bows fabricated of relatively rigid tubing and having a flexible contoured sheet connected to span the bows in their open configuration to provide shade and protection for the occupants of the boat. Normally these convertible "tops" as they will be referred to generically hereinafter are either free-standing or are connected at their leading or forwardly edge to the upper margin of the boat's windshield. In their folded or collapsed configuration, typically these convertible tops are laid atop the upper margin of the windshield or are simply folded back against the main bow of the top which is held in a rigid diagonal position so that the folded configuration has an appearance of a small arch and typically covered with a sock or wrap for neatness.
Separately, radar arches have become quite popular and are attached to, and upwardly extending from, the deck or superstructure (such as a flybridge) of boats. These radar arches are useful for attaching antennas and radar systems thereto. Deck lights and stereo speakers are also typically found connected to these radar arches. However, despite their relatively high expense, very little additional utility has been made of these otherwise rather impressive structures. In fact, on many boats which include both convertible tops and radar arches, the two are completely free standing one to another thus having the appearance of a discontinuity of design even with respect to the most stylish of boats.
Although applicant is unaware of any prior art device or invention which is remotely close to that of the present invention, nonetheless applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patent Numbers as prior art:
Shields U.S. Pat. No. D. 284,754 PA1 Miller U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,431 PA1 Sparkes U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,773 et al.
The present invention provides a unique radar arch which includes all of the above attributes of a typical radar arch as previously described and also includes structural recess means adapted to house and enclose the convertible top in its folded position so that it is completely concealed when stored and also serves to support the main bow or either leading or trailing edge of the convertible top when open and in use.